Reunited in the Next
by mhutch0461
Summary: Xena, devastated at her friend's death, has only strength left to her. She allows slave traders to sell her to the lotus where Spartacus' legacy is to be born, that of the Dominous Quintus. But here's the twist . . . Gabrielle's alive! Review for more
1. Chapter 1

GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER:

Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

LOVE/SEX WARNING/DISCLAIMER:

This story depicts a love/sexual relationship between

en two consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or if this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depictions of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story.

REUNITED in the NEXT- DOMINA AND GLADIATOR

by mhutch0461

The Lady of the noble Quintus lounges on her bed of furs, extravagant gifts given by her husband to celebrate a glorious occasion.

"Wine! More wine for everyone. My wife is with child; a son that will one day rule this whole fucking city!" But held within our Domina's heart: a dark secret, fore no son of her virtue is to be born. A quick lie that day did pass her lips to pacify her savage lord. "Lucretia," a habitually apocryphal smile graces her face, "I present you with more gifts. Surely you will need help once our son is born. Behold … I present the finest of Greeks for the purpose." They follow their chains out to be displayed, unaware of the legend among them. "Remove them," the chains fall, releasing the pressure on all but one dark-woman's sorrowful heart, "Which of these is to be the christened?"

Lucretia picks the strongest, "Her," Xena: Warrior Princess looks up at her choosing, "I choose her to be primary."

/+\/+\

For weeks Xena has been absorbing every detail of her confinement. The warrior couldn't help but notice the fine creature, mysterious as she was, for whom she serviced. The loss of her love has been great on her heart, and, with the torture the warrior undergoes each night with remembrances of Gabrielle's death, Xena knows she should keep her wandering eyes downcast. But she finds the pain ceasing at the mind numbing indulgences of sight, and the glorious touches she was privilege to.

"Get in". Broken out of thought, she bares attention to Domina, wading in the bath's waters.

"Yes Domina". The same circular motions take shape across her lady's shoulders and back, gently massaging delicate hands and lithe arms as the body molds to the warrior's caresses. Her Domina's skin warm, soft, and, as always, so inviting becomes as all other temptations: having to be resisted, a feat easy and habitual until now. Lucretia grabs hold of the warrior's wrist in order to stop Xena's attempt at pulling away from her completed work, "Have I not satisfied you?"

"No, you've done great. I didn't mean to startle you. I just didn't want it to stop. Everywhere you touch feels so good." The truth and nothing more, yet exciting for our hero to hear any such approvals.

"Like … here?" Xena massages her shoulders again.

"Mmm, yes." The warrior lets her hands glide over the dream before her. Domina moans in gratitude as Xena comes closer to that forbidden edge, but she resists.

"Domina, please forgive me, I must stop."

"I haven't ordered you to do otherwise."

"Yes, but … I …" Lucretia turns in the water to give a scolding glare only to view intense blue eyes engulfing her. With slight trepidation, she orders,

"Speak."

"I cannot allow you to trust me with your body. It's too difficult … to defy my instincts, to not just take … what I desire."

"Oh, please," Lucretia goes to turn away, making the conqueror flair from within the unknown danger Domina has servicing her. Before her mistress can process her senses, the warrior spins her about face. Restrained, with her hands behind her back.

"You think that I couldn't? That you could fight me off?!" Lucretia simply stares into the warrior's bright blue eyes, stunned.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing that I would harm you to get," Xena releases her, "I'm sorry. Forgive me, Domina." Looking at this enigma of a woman, Lucretia sees deep pain and sincerity.

"It's alright." She touches her prime's hand to find it trembling. Another glance at her eyes and Domina observes a single tear trail a path from her right, washing over her chiseled features. The warrior looks down in shame to have Lucretia place a hand on her cheek and tilt her head back up. Domina strokes her arm with her other hand comfortingly, and without warning embraces her companion, lack of clothes aside, "There is such agony in you. It plagues me, and now makes me regret that I haven't seen it sooner." She feels Xena beginning to pull away and tightens her hold, "Shhh, we needn't speak of it. Just let me take care of you … for my sake."

"You have given me more than enough, Domina. I'm forever in your debt."

"But I have taken your freedom."

"I chose this."

"To be a slave?"

"Strength is all I have. I am already held captive …" instead of natural tears, Lucretia feels rage start to convulse through Xena.

"None of it now. You need rest. Go get dressed and we'll go to my chambers."

"I will not inconvenience you."

"Nonsense, go … it's an order."

"Yes, Domina."

"Call me Lucretia."

"But it is forbidden."

"Are you defying your Domina?"

"No … Lucretia."

/+\/+\

The warrior stands in the middle of her Domina's chambers: a mere arrangement of large, stone pillars, draped with cloth, the breeze blowing through them into a room with two pallets of furs and a table for wine with a jewel encrusted box sitting atop. She notices this chest so out of place and grows curious as to its purpose. Silently she approaches the table, no bigger than the length of her arm. Of all the gems out-lining its edges, the latch is left bare. One missing stone seems to be the key and the only thing between her and the mysteries of inside.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Xena startles back a good distance away from the box, "Our fair Quintus had to have a word."

"Harsh words?"

"Not this time."

"Good … so … to what duties do you, um, require me?"

"Merely to keep me company … and rest as I have already commanded."

"You cannot expect Dominous to let me sleep in his bed … for my needs."

"Ahh, yes, but he has gone to do business with Salemonious, and plans to stay the night within his accommodations."

"Alright … but do not let one need go unattended. What ever it is …"

"Sleep," Lucretia threads her fingers through the warrior's hair and massages her scalp, which she's learned makes her prime drowsier than any drug.

"Yes … Domina."

"Lucretia." Xena merely nods her head. "I'm going out on the balcony to watch the gladiators. If I need something I'll be sure to call."

"OK," soon she can do nothing but lie on the pallet and drift into a fitful slumber.

/+\/+\

Xena lay there with Gabrielle by her side.

"This has been the best day of my life." The warrior looks down at the blonde and smiles.

"Yes."

"You know, Ephiny seemed to be surprised."

"She has it bad for you. That's why she seemed loopy throughout the whole thing."

"Really?"

"Yes, and she's not the only one. Many were devastated that their beautiful and alluring, warrior-bard queen was snatched up by the ruthless Conqueror of Nations."

"You're not that person anymore, Xena."

"What does it matter? Who I am now is because of you … the Light of my Life … my soul-mate … my wife."

"Mmm, that has such a lovely ring to it."

"Mm-hmm." She holds Gabrielle tight and falls asleep to hear an awful cry, Why weren't you there? Why didn't you protect me? Xena!

/+\/+\

The Warrior Princess jumps in her sleep. Awakened from her nightmare she finds Lucretia curled up next to her. Too exhausted to care, she tries shaking her.

"Domina," but she will not rise. Suddenly, Xena's senses focus on carefully placed footsteps as someone tries to sneak up on them. Six foot, two-hundred and twenty pounds, knife, left-handed. The warrior knows his position and lays still, waiting. The assassin pounces for Lucretia to have the Warrior Princess follow his motions with a kick to the chest, sending him flying to the other side of the room and waking her Domina.

"Xena?" She gazes at a most incredible scene: her prime using her strength to fight off a hired hand with moves never before seen, from as far as the Land of Chin. Quickly disarming the man, she reverse kicks him back across the face, spinning him in mid-air before falling unconsciously in a pile on the floor.

"I had no idea …" Dominous stands in the doorway, just arriving back from his travels, and witness to the same spectacle as his wife, "… a woman beats a man twice her size senseless, and leads him to his death with Hades herself. I congratulate such a marvel!" He goes to his Domina's side, "We congratulate." Quintus puts out his hand. The warrior takes it in a firm, close-to-Amazon grip, "Impressive," pacing the room he contemplates what seems to be the biggest decision of his life, "I will implore you … since you have protected my wife where I have failed, and so efficiently … become a gladiator. Train in my house and exceed your skill for the sole purpose of protecting your Domina. Grow well enough to participate in the games and fight in my honor. Surely you realize what a privilege this is. No other house in their right mind would give Capua a woman to fight for them. But I see the potential, and have great faith in your ability … your display here surely soothes my rash decision. What say you?"

"I … I would be honored, Dominous … to fight for you and my Domina," Xena stares longer at Lucretia and bows slightly, only supporting the enigma-like quality of her, acting more of a warrior pledging than a lady.

"Well then … tomorrow you will report to Doctore to begin training. Mind you some of the men will not approve, but I feel you'll be able to hold your own."

"Yes, Dominous."

"Splendid. Someone get this filth of a man off my floors!"

/+\/+\

The Warrior Princess sits in her room motionless, staring off into the distance, but only at a wall of her cell.

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Xena," Gabrielle walks over to the bed and sits with her wife.

"But I let them at you. They never should have gotten that close."

"You believed in me. You knew I could defend myself. But when you got hurt …"

"It gave him the one second he needed to kill you," Xena stands and walks away from the blonde.

"It's not your fault." The warrior turns and falls to her knees at Gabrielle's feet, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, my love." Her wife's head buried in her lap, the Bard strokes raven black hair.

"Remember … no matter what happens, I will never leave you."

"Gabrielle," she finds herself with her head in a pillow when the guard yells for her to prepare for their going to the training grounds.

"Get ready … gladiator."

/+\/+\

Out in the blazing sun stands Doctore, the first man to ever survive against Theocolese: the Shadow of Death. He cracks his whip.

"In line!" All the gladiators, including the Champion of Capua and his right hand Barca, file a line before their Dominous.

"Gentlemen, today history is marked … a thing of Legend! For years this lotus has presented the finest gladiators of Rome … I am pleased to see you keeping this legacy alive," he looks to Crixus and the gladiator bows his head, "but today I present you with your equal," Xena walks out with all the prowess of the Conqueror of Nations and stares down her bothers, "the first ever woman gladiator!"

"NO! A woman cannot be a gladiator!" The champion breaks rank, staring wildly from Dominous to the girl. "Who in their right mind would allow such a thing?!"

"Crixus, hold your tongue." Doctore prepares his whip, pushing the Gaul back in line with his advance.

"Doctore, this is a disgrace to the brotherhood...to add a sister!"

"Hold your tongue or have it cut out and fed to the dogs." A sinister, commanding stare silences the Gaul.

"Thank you, Doctore. Xena will be training to fight in the games. Do with her what you will … at your peril." The men grin evilly, Domina watching above, and come towards their unsuspected master. Xena doesn't move but to close her eyes and take in everything around her. They charge for her and immediately she lets out a bone chilling war cry, "Ayiyiyiyiaaa!" before knocking them all senseless. Kick, jab, punch, a melee of attacks do them in. Then she faces Crixus. They circle each other, all Brothers waiting for the Champion to strike, to be victorious. He charges for her torso. Xena steps to the side, elbows him hard just below the neck, making him bend over a degree more; rolls over his back to the crate full of swords behind him. Grabbing two, she turns, anticipating his second charge, and kicks behind his knee, putting him back-side on the sands, each sword crisscrossed with Crixus' head in between a pair of make-shift scissors.

"By the Gods," Lucretia whispers to herself.

"See Lucretia, I provide you the best. Look here men! Already she has Crixus, the fucking Champion of Capua's life in her hands! She sweeps across the golden sons and conquers. Behold … the Dark Night!" All the men, besides the now defeated Gaul, cheer for their new sister. But the warrior does not look to their faces. She looks up at the balcony of her Domina and bows again, seemingly honoring her house, staring intensely at Lucretia, making her mistress' blood boil over. Clutching at her cloth, she takes in a shuddering breath at the sapphire blues focused solely on her, to have her husband inquire,

"Lucretia, are you alright?"

"Yes, I … just need some rest … a bath maybe, to help with the pain."

"Ah, our son is already a handful, is he?"

"Yes, Dominous," a light peck on the lips to satisfy him and Lucretia leaves to find her gladiator.


	2. Chapter 2

/+\/+\

Lucretia enters her bathing chambers, frantic in her thoughts. How confused she feels, fore how can this one warrior, this one woman, cause her to feel so … completely dismantled?

"Domina, are you alright?"

She turns sharply towards the voice. Xena stands in her leathers, never before seen by Lucretia, in all her grandeur, completely unaware of her affects on the woman in front of her.

"Y-yes," she comes closer, fazed and momentarily uninhibited in the warrior's presence, smelling the scent of battle leathers diffused through the air, so aroused she can't possibly stop her instinct to reach out and touch the gladiator. Xena allows it. Her Domina runs her hands up her arms, feeling and kneading her muscles, tracing the brass of her armbands till they stand breath to breath. Those same dazzling blue eyes, as deep as the sea, lock with her own, intense without even trying, "Where did you get these?"

"Dominous let me have the leathers I arrived in upon request."

"They're … amazing," realizing how close they were, Lucretia startles back to the edge of the bath. She starts to topple over but Xena catches her. The warrior grabs her Domina's arm and pulls her into a strong embrace. To all, the leather, the strength, the bold eyes and bronze skin, she falls. They are lost in one another as time stops. Xena caresses Lucretia's fair cheeks of the most exquisite design: sleek and compact, noting her winter blue eyes, then her lips, slightly drawn open in awe. She tilts her Domina's head, drawing her hand over and gently around her neck, leans in and brushes their lips together. Fire races under skin and all breath leaves them. Gasping after long moments of exploring each other, that heavy heart residing in the warrior's chest cries out in pain for betraying her lost love.

"It's ok," the voice that haunts her, Gabrielle's, screaming for answers, now soothes, "Let yourself be loved and love again yourself." Xena stops and backs away from a dazed Domina, now with a look of loss and confusion directed at the Greek Goddess that has embraced her so passionately.

"Oh Gods! I didn't mean to offend you, please forgive me."

"No, no it was my fault. Actually … before now, before the moment when you freed my heart, my past has haunted me to torture. I believed I was never to love again … until you, Lucretia."

"I …"

"A fine spectacle!" Dominous Quintus walks into the chambers to congratulate his new show case, "The Dark Night, not even marked, beats our champion in one afternoon!" Taking Xena's hand in a warrior's grip, he feels her strength, "Magnificent." Without shame, and much pride, he walks towards the bath stripping. "Too bad it will not rank … Ahh," he dips into the bath, "The crowd will determine that by your bloodshed in the arena. No worries, you'll compete soon enough."

"Pardon me, Dominous, I … I'm going to … lie down," Lucretia makes her exit towards the bed chambers after Quintus bows his head in consent. Before she leaves, she gives the warrior a beckoning glance, wanton, lust-filled, and of which would have made the mighty gladiator fall to her knees if not for the company. She quickly finds an excuse herself,

"I am to return to the grounds for training, Dominous."

"Not today. I want the men to cool down before you return to them. No, go to Lucretia. If she finds herself ill, take care of her. I have to go talk with Bartaneous about your part in the games and will not be present."

"Yes, Dominous."

/+\/+\

Xena enters to see the same room that started her reign as a gladiator. Lucretia sits on the bed, head in her hands. The ex-warlord makes her footsteps heavier to make her presence evident. As she approaches, Domina jumps and immediately stands.

"Domina," Xena takes a deep bow in reverence. Lucretia says nothing, just looks at the warrior disheveled, "Dominous has requested I not train for the remainder of the day. Instead he says I should look after you." Still she says nothing. Xena sighs and walks towards the balcony, giving her mistress space. After what seems like an eternity, the warrior can't stand the silence, "Look …" suddenly Lucretia captures her lips. Desperate kisses take her breath again and again. Lost in her Domina, Xena wraps her arms under and around her, lifting her into the air. Lucretia instinctively uses her legs to hold around the warrior's waist, to have Xena moan in holding her mistress this way. She takes her to the bed and lays them both down. Lucretia speedily reaches for the hooks and belts that confine her gladiator to have her hands, one in each of Xena's, restrained gently above her head, "Shh . . . slow down." Xena grins lovingly, leisurely bends down, and kisses her Domina adoringly.

"By the Gods," Lucretia's senses like a firestorm, the warrior lets go of one hand to outline her features again, causing the finest goose bumps to rise under her skin.

"I have learned so much over the years. Pain, anger, revenge … love, gentleness, and a part of myself that could be anything with you by my side," Lucretia strokes Xena's cheek, "Gabrielle." Now her mistress is extremely confused, "She gave me hope and had the patience to teach me all she knew about love … how to love someone with all my heart; be willing to stay alive and fight for what is right." The Roman noble-woman's face shows her heart's breaking, into tinnier pieces with each acclaim to this Gabrielle. "For the longest time I blamed myself for her death … though I know her to be reborn." This confuses Lucretia even more, but she decides not to interrupt with questions, or her rising tears. "But among other things I know she has forgiven me and gives her blessing, fore she will always be with me … isn't that right … Gabrielle?"

"Yes, my love," Lucretia speaks, but not her words.

"Don't you see? She is within you. Her will to continue our lives together brought her to this time, not the next."

"But how can that be?"

"I care for nothing, but that you are with me again."

"But this is my body … my life! You cannot tell me that these feelings are hers."

"They are the combination of both of you. Only a soul as full of light as hers could reincarnate Gabrielle, but you are you, and everything you feel you share with her."

"So …"

"So when I say I love you, and your heart swells with happiness, it is because you love me just as deeply as Gabrielle did, only this time it is your love that makes me whole."

"Wow."

"I see her in your eyes...every time you look at me. After I bashed those guys' mindless skulls together, that emerald-green flared and mixed with your blue, for nothing but to set me on fire," her mistress tilts her head up to feel those same lips on hers again, eyes heavy with desire by such words, but Xena moves away from the bed, never breaking their gazes. As Lucretia rises, she takes Xena's offered hand. The warrior twirls her 'round, then pulls them closer, her love's head resting on Greek shoulder. They dance, softly swaying to the beats of their hearts as Xena leads them to the balcony, now showered by the light of thousands of stars. Xena stops at the rail of the balcony, to stare into her eyes again, a smoldering and wanton stare. She lifts Lucretia by the waist with ease and places her atop the stone railing Putting her mistress' view above her, the warrior steps in between her now parted legs and encircles her within solid arms. Domina tucks raven black tresses behind her warrior's ear, and then caresses a bronze tinted cheek. Xena leans into her Domina's touch and turns her head slightly to kiss her love's wrist tenderly. She follows one kiss with another, none too hastily, prolonging every glorious stimulation of her senses. Up to her shoulder, across to her neck, licking lightly, Lucretia's head falls back, steadily exposing more of her skin at all the attention it was receiving. She lets a moan slip as Xena ceases movement in order to get her mistress' attention. Her Domina looks down, a now confidant and coy smile gracing her lips before leaning in only inches at a time, teasing her warrior into action, and the gladiator takes her kiss forcefully, dazing her to a point of obliviousness, unaware even now that the only thing between her and the fall below is Xena's arms holding her tight. When they finally come up from the depths of passion to retain life again, gasping, the warrior lets her head rest upon her Domina's chest.

"I love you, Xena."

"I love you too … Lucretia."

"You said my name!"

"Yes, and why not?"

"Well, isn't it Gabrielle you love?"

"I am devoted to my Domina. She holds the key to my heart in this life, even if it has half of the old. And you would have me in the next, fore that is how it's meant to be, my love … my light … my reason for living." Suddenly a flash from the past hits Lucretia, unsure whether or not it is hers.

"Even if I'm not your Amazon princess … can fight with the staff, or if my hair's not blonde? Even if … I don't look the same?"

"Of course. Your heart is what I love; your soul … though I can't say you're hard on the eyes."

"Xena … you are as adorable as ever."

"Really? You miss me?"

"So much."

"Quintus is out for the night."

"And what should I do about that?"

"Love me," she unclips her breast plate in two strokes, and moves it out of the way as she grabs Gabrielle's hand and puts it over her heart, beating as fast as if she just ran up the shores of the Nile and back, "This is you. It's always been you." Gabrielle reaches up with her hand and traces tortuously the sinews of her neck, gliding her fingers over her skin so lightly, Xena has to catch her breath. She feels the bare flesh of her back, that space before it meets the leather of her war-dress, so exquisite it causes her to shakily sigh, and then kiss the top of her warrior's shoulder.

"You are my night … Just as you say I am your day, your light, you are what's beautiful and mysterious and exciting in mine. And without you, I couldn't go on."

"Neither could I."

"Come to bed, warrior." Xena lifts her Domina into her arms again and carries her to one of the pallets. Lucretia yawns as she feels the cool sheets.

"I'll get you a night shift."

"No need," she kisses the warrior and leads her hands to the ties of her robes. Xena gets lost in her. She leans on her hand for kiss after kiss and uses her other to massage every bit of newly exposed flesh as she undoes the ties and pushes the cloth down her arms. Her top soon to be exposed, Gabrielle did not desist, her only goal to disrupt any motor skill the warrior had, encouraging Xena with lavish caresses, wet supple lips meeting the skin of her neck, the strength in her shoulders, the peak of her cleavage, blinding her gladiator's movements with exquisite stimulation; a thrill causing such weakness in the mighty Warrior Princess. But soon the fire is too great, and the darkness awakens. Xena, confined and overheated, pulls the dagger from her boot and stands. She rips the more difficult, bottom part of the dress away and hands the dagger to the Bard. Lucretia knows exactly what she wants when she sees these heated motions. She slices the leather twine binding her love and savagely pulls it away. The warrior moans at the roughness and goes to reach for her Domina, but stops as she feels gentle kisses travel from the dip of her back, up each parting in her spine, instant warmth shooting to every place caressed by soft, pink lips. Lucretia turns her gladiator about and captures the view of her beautiful mate. Two fingertips trace an invisible pattern on the warrior's chest as Gabrielle closes her eyes.

"You remember, back in India, I drew on practically every part of your body? Each was a little more cloth away till you were virtually naked in front of me. And then you learned the pattern, traced it over my skin with your fingertips. I was on fire every place you touched. Oh, how I wanted you to never stop touching me … and more … for you do all the things I've ever fantasized about to me … and I to you … to share your body, over and over and over …" Xena leaned in to each flame filled word her love sang to her until she could stand the heat no longer. She cuts off Lucretia in mid-sentence with more kisses, sucking on her bottom lip till she sticks out her tongue to taste, and then immediately penetrating her with her own. A desperate battle follows, wrestling for dominance, trying to take all they can from one another. Wasting no time, Xena uses her hands, one to hold her mistress' lips against hers and the other to cup and massage her center. Lucretia moans and wraps her arms around the warrior's neck to help pull herself up and back down with her caresses. Unexpectedly, but not at all unwelcome, she feels two fingers glide into her. Domina gasps, "By the Gods, yess … Oh, Xena."

"Tell me, what else did you fantasize about?" Relentless, Xena makes it nearly impossible for Gabrielle to answer, pounding into her at such a delicious angel and sucking hard the sinews of her neck.

"How … how do you expect … me to … ahh! Oh Gods, please don't stop!"

"Come on baby, you can do it."

"Mmmmm."

"Come on," Gabrielle kisses Xena hard, bemusing her for the few seconds she needs to regain herself.

"I … always wanted … please, don't laugh at me?" The warrior kisses her shoulder, "I won't, I promise, just tell me."

"When Perdicus asked me to marry him … that night we had to consummate it, which I never wanted …"

"He didn't force you did he?"

"No, but I felt like I had to do it. I'd never done it before and he was nice enough so I did, but it didn't work … that is until …"

"What?"

"Well, I was lying there, and he was trying really hard, but … not until I heard you call my name … and soon enough you were above me … not until then did I grab your neck and take comfort in allowing you take me."

"Gabrielle …"

"It was amazing … but when I woke up it wasn't you there beside me."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let him …"

"None of it matters now," she kisses Xena tenderly, "the point is it was you that my heart wanted …" she puts her breath near the warrior's ear, "… you that I wanted inside me."

"Oh, Gabrielle … you drive me wild."

"I hope so," she reaches for the necklace around her neck, a red jewel on a golden chain, "this is the key to the box you tried to get into earlier," she sees the cool-shock on the Greek's face and chuckles, "go open it." Handing her the necklace she tugged off her neck, Lucretia points to the jewel covered box, all too forgotten till now. The warrior's heart races with excitement as she places the missing gem in its cavity and presses. It clicks and the tumblers roll. Unlocked, she brings the box to Gabrielle.

"Would you do the honors?" Slowly she lifts the chest open and gazes inside. Xena sees lust again flooded through those emerald green eyes as they swirl and seem to turn over every shade, then back to their normal December blue. The gladiator takes out the mysterious object and knows exactly what it is when she lays eyes upon it herself, "Shall I? I mean we can try it if you want."

"Yes." Needing not another voice of consent, she straps the phallus to her hips and adjusts to the feel of the foreign appendage, "not bad."

"Not bad at all," Lucretia moves in on her gladiator and takes the phallus in her hand, stroking it, making sure the other end is positioned just right so Xena can feel anything she does to the toy. Each stroke helps to push into her and soon she is as drenched as her Domina.

"Gods … you don't realize … how good … ummm … that feels."

"Yeah, Perdicus seemed to like it too." Anger flares in Xena's sapphire blues.

"After tonight he will cease to be a memory," Xena kisses her with as much dominating force as she can, causing her love to make the most delicious sounds. Not having to wait, Lucretia guide's Xena's new man-hood to her swollen lips and pushes it in.

"Ohh … Xena."

"By the Gods, I love it when you say my name."

"Xenaa … Xenaa," Suddenly Xena presses her up against the pillar behind them and her legs go up and around the warrior, opening her up even more. The warrior drives deep into Lucretia, steadily, causing the overflow to meet her bare skin, the feel and scent of it arousing her even further. She went in and out several times, each thrust seeming slower than the last, but all the more intense.

"I can feel it … look …" Gabrielle looks down , her breathing already uneven, and watches as Xena pulls completely out, the phallus a good ten inches long, and one and a half inches wide, "look how much I can fit into you." Pushing back in she is shocked herself, "Oh … Lucretia." Without warning she picks up the pace dramatically, seeming to only want to see it go in over and over.

"Xena … Gods baby … harder," Gabrielle coos. Then the Bard brings her hands to Xena's hips, helping her to pound into her repetitively. The sound of lips smacking, the smell of their juices, hot and mixing together, sends Lucretia over the edge. Her muscles twitch and clench, holding the toy in place as she uses her hips to ram onto Xena, till those last few seconds. She stills herself and leans her head back, eyes closed, and the gladiator goes even faster; cries of pleasure escape, from whom neither can determine, as they become one in this single moment of release, sweat, and bliss. Xena butterfly-kisses her lover's salty-sweet, slightly moist skin; her chest, in-between, and up across both shoulders; her neck, jaw, and then her lips tenderly; once, twice, then for one big, tongue merging, devouring embrace of mouth, heart, and soul.

/+\/+\

Domina removes the harness from her love and tosses it to the side. A hand goes down to rub over the warrior's Godly attributes soothingly.

"Now that's definitely something I missed." Xena kisses Lucretia's neck and lays her back. Her head to her chest and an arm possessively wrapped around her waist, her Domina cradles the gladiator, and brushes her dark hair back, just feeling its softness, the heat escaping from underneath.

"This body is a lot like mine," Lucretia gives the gladiator a quizzical look, "no, really … the length, the muscles, the curves and dips … it's like looking in a mirror."

"Or masturbation." The Warrior Princess chuckles,

"Yeah."

"Of course you still have the crystal eyes … the skin of a Greek Goddess … you're way stronger than me …"

"That's what a life-time of pillaging and plundering will do for ya'." Gabrielle slaps her arm playfully to no effect.

"Oww! Your muscles are bigger, and the leather you wear … Oh, you don't even know what it does to me."

"I think I gotta pretty clear idea."

"I just wish I looked a little like I used to."

"Don't worry with all that."

"I'm beginning to think you like this body better." Xena stares hard into Lucretia's eyes to see the deepest sea-foam green.

"Your eyes … are what I look forward to … seeing my love as she awakens in those gems."

"I guess I could always dye my hair," a whisper, soon extinguished by the Warrior Princess. All those kisses, so full of tension from pint-up passion, together, in one love asserting caress. A perfect balance of savoring and devouring one another graces Amazon lips, and at that moment they embraced their destinies, each the other's salvation.


	3. Chapter 3

/+\/+\

Master and slave walk side by side in the turns of glory to hear the voices of the Coliseum in the distance. Traveling closer to the sounds, they now stand on the balcony overseeing the training grounds and gaze at the massive structure.

"Listen … how the crowd hungers for more! Their roars of a great beast who's thirst for blood will never be quenched. They hunger for the very Darkness that swallows their hearts; causes their souls to flow in the ecstasy of its name … Xena, the Dark Night."

"You honor me, Dominous."

"You honor yourself. In these few months you've given new purpose to what it means to be a gladiator. Gender is no longer an issue, and in turn you've made men and women alike drool at the very sound of your name. You are a rare breed and they know it. That's why they pay such substantial coin, just to be able to marvel at the rise of your legacy."

"You make me want to marvel at myself, Dominous."

"As you should …" Lucretia steals their attention and Quintus goes to her. Taking her hands, she seems resolute at best.

"How did it go, darling? What did the healer say?"

"Things are progressing well and the child is healthy."

"What comment does she give on the size."

"It is expected that by the moon's second half, proper measurements may be taken."

"Excellent!" When he goes to kiss his wife, she turns her cheek to his lips. In a most awkward situation, he looks at her for sign of sickness. Lucretia gives him a weak smile.

"Sorry, I didn't want to plague you."

"I see … I leave you in a most delicate state. Xena …," the gladiator comes to her Dominous' side, head bowed, a hand behind her back, her other arm regally placed over her chest, "Dominous." Quintus captures her arm and places Lucretia's hand in hers, "See to it that she is kept well, attend to all her needs."

"Aye, Dominous," with a kiss to his wife's opposite palm, he leaves them. Alone.

Xena remains bowed 'till Quintus is out of sight, and before she can utter a word, air is stolen from her. Matching her love with fervor, Lucretia can barely get word passed her warrior's lips.

"Oh, how I've missed you."

"I missed you. Having you out of sight all day really takes its toll on me."

"I've heard. Quintus was worried that you 'd have all his gladiators dead by sun down. You mustn't be so rough with those boys."

"You know how it goes. The more tense I get …"

"The more ass you kick."

"Well, if you want to put it bluntly, then yeah." Gabrielle just giggles. Xena stops to stare into her eyes, seeing a beautiful sea-foam green, and then kisses her again. "The time you spend up here makes me frigid, more and more, every day."

"You're not the only one …" Lucretia sighs, "I wish you were here with me."

"Hey, I heard that Quintus calls his slaves to his chambers."

"Yes, sad but true. None of them get any say in the matter."

"Well, that is the thing about slaves, darling," Xena chuckles slightly and receives a surprised glare from her lover, "sorry, love, but I had some barbaric tendencies of my own in the past. It will never cease to haunt me." Xena gets that deep, dark look in her eyes she gets when she starts to have flashbacks, but shockingly a grin curls upon her face, replacing the disturbed shivers of woe she usually evokes, "though not all my slaves were unwilling …" she looks at the jealously raging in Gabrielle's crystal eyes.

"Why bring this to light now?" Xena hears the cold in the red-head's voice.

"Well, I was thinking, if Dominous can call upon his slaves, why can't you?"

"Xena, I would never cheat on you, I hardly let him touch me as it is …"

"No, that's not what I meant … think, what are we gladiators but common slaves, at the beck and call of our mistress?" Xena moves in slow with her words, takes Lucretia's hand and bows deeply with a kiss to her palm. Comprehension suddenly graces slyly across her mistress' features. Domina pulls her champion out of her bow, forcing the warrior flush against her body. Xena supports the small of her back, noting how gracious the dress choice for the exposure of soft skin. Dipping her slightly backwards, the Warrior Princess kisses her love, one of her life's ambitious now to always leave Gabrielle dazed in the waves of romance. The former Amazon simply loved how animalistic Xena could be, even now, as she seemed to purr from the low resonances of a jungle cat, and how her breath vented off her neck in deep exhalations of her scent. "I have to return to training, Domina." Her voice was husky and fully evident of forced control.

"Go and be fierce, my big, strong, beautiful warrior." The dark haired woman steadies her love upright and takes a much needed three paces back, but still holds her hand.

"Till tonight, my love." In a whirl of motion the ex-Bard still hasn't been able to comprehend, the gladiator flips back and stands on the rail of the balcony. She blows a kiss before falling into an invisible abyss. Lucretia runs to see her injured love, but only to find her safely on the sands below, running towards the fray of beasts practicing for tomorrows games.

/+\/+\

"Senator, Romans, friends … today marks history … because before you stands a force unlike any other … the very darkness that lies within the deepest recesses of our hearts, churning our desires to bring forth a man's true soul. One cannot help but weep at the grace … stare in awe of the strength … become drenched at the delectable form of our fiercest warrior … the first ever woman gladiator, I present to you: Xena, the Dark Night!" The crowd's roars engulf the Warrior Princess, crashing over her in unstoppable waves, and causing one of the biggest adrenaline rushes of her life. They yearn for blood, for it to coat her blade and the sands with victory. She raises her arm to wave at the audience as the scene washes over her.

"I'll never get sick of this." She looks up to the balcony, draws her sword, and places her arm across her chest, bowing to her love under the veil of her Dominous. And for added show she raises her sword high letting out a bone chilling war-cry, "AyiyiyiyiyiyiyiiiiiiChiiiya!" The crowd goes wild!

"Bring in the prisoners!"

Xena swings her sword in the comfortable figure eight motion natural to her. The Crowd's roars seem to reach new heights as the heavy iron gates rise slowly, across the vast space of sand between predator and prey. Three figures emerge, bodies badly beaten but left in a somewhat satisfactory state of usage. Sucks that they have to die like this. The command to commence still hasn't been heard, so the champion looks to the Emperor's box, presently occupied by Dominous, along with the city's chief magistrate, and of course Lucretia, who's looks make the gladiator yearn to run up the arena's walls just enough to reach the balcony and steal a token of love from her mistress. As Dominous continues to stand at the box's edge, Lucretia blows her warrior a subtle kiss from behind, and what the noble Quintus takes for the heat of battle-lust, flaring from his champion, is for her Domina, the Warrior Princess' smile emanating a thorough wickedness and supposed thirst for blood. All of this transpires with Dominous' command to, "Begin!"

The prisoners seem resolute at first, but one of the masked figure's eyes, laden with fear of their legendary opponent, outshines the terror with defiance; flaring with fury, their leader charges them towards their eminent deaths. Grinning at the slender men's brash attempt at an attack, Xena plays with them, like a lioness with its food, as she rushes out of the line of charge and allows two of them to barely miss tripping over the sands when they try to stop and turn at once. Xena goes for the one that had tumbled in the sands as she anticipates his comrade's attempts to stop her. The first rears back in preparation for a mean left-hook, but the Warrior Princess ducks and grabs hold as the enemy extends his arm. Pulling the man further into his motions, he flies through the air with Xena's forceful counter. Immediately after, the gladiator goes down into an almost split, bracing herself on both of her hands and sweeps her leg with the twist of her body in order to trip the second. As she stands to meet the dread filled eyes of the third, still on his back, he waves his hands franticly.

"Xena, wait! Please!" The sword she had, raised and ready to come down on the prisoner's head, lowered at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Ephiny?" The Amazon takes off the black mask hiding the more feminine features of her face. Her hair had been cut like a roman boy's, most likely due to the possible shock of the crowd if they were to ever prey witness to their champion killing other women, "By Gods, I didn't know it was you." Xena helps the Amazon up as the other two men reveal themselves as Eponin and Solari, their hair also cut. Gabrielle, thrilled to see her friends again, was glad that Xena had stopped herself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dominous grew anxious to hear the magistrate's displeasure and addressed his champion at once.

"Xena, why do you stop? Obey my commands. Kill the prisoners." Xena acknowledges her Dominous, unconsciously putting a protective hand on Ephiny's shoulder, the Amazon's eyes pleading to Artemis for a way out of this.

"Forgive me, my Dominous …" the Warrior Princess thinks quickly, "… the masks we'd befitted these dazzling beauties have fallen from their fair faces," Xena pulls Ephiny close to her for dramatic effect. "And as all of Capua knows, if I be distracted, it's for my weakness for the most voluptuous creatures …" Almost flush with the Amazon, the Dark Night enfolds her within strong arms and caresses Ephiny's cheek, "… the Gods above have so blessedly bestowed upon this world." She could already hear the girls in the crowd squealing as she brought the entranced woman closer and closer to a kiss that, by the thrashing heart beat only audible to the warrior's keen senses, would surely cause Ephiny to faint. Instead, she whips the Amazon from her embrace to have her stumble into the waiting arms of her companions, "… I beseech you humbly, my Dominous … I beseech you, Capua!" The crowd was eating out of the palms of her hands, men hoo-hooting along with the women's cries of exhilaration, her showmanship impressing and causing an inward fit of giggles for Licorice. "As champion of Capua, I plead: Spare these girls … and with you and your magistrate's divine blessings, allow me to keep them as my personal … pleasures … and explore them … within all possible eccentric inclinations of the goddess, Saba." Always with the crowd on her side, Dominous found himself in a tight spot.

"The magistrate came to witness a battle, not a truce!" The crowd's boos flood the arena, others start chanting,

"Xena, Xena, Xena …" and soon they all join in. Nothing would calm them now, although Quintus tries to plead with them himself. But not until Xena raises her hands and signals with her arms for them to tune it down, do they silence.

"There will plenty of opportunities for conquest, many times for blood this day. But in allowing me to taste of these delectable passions, I'll pledge to you now … if Capua wants blood, then by the Gods above … I'll give them blood!" Chills went up Lucretia's spine as did a bright flush to her cheeks, the crowd probably coarse of throat for the screams they gave now. Dominous braced the balcony's edge tighter and tensed at the overthrowing of his rule, obvious rage spreading across his features. But all of it was soothed away.

"My Gods, Quintus, I've never seen the crowd so in love with a turn of events … that brings no blood. And the charms of your champion would make me mistake her for an heir of Euripides. Good show!" Dominous was so pleased at being praised by the Chief Magistrate himself, he gave into the warrior's demands.

"Our most gallant of champions …" the crowd quieted, "… consider these girls as gifts from all of Capua, for your superiority and strength. Long live the Dark Night!"

/+\/+\

As is common in the House of Batiatus, after the day's execution of traitors and enemies of Rome, and the battles of glory and honor amongst gladiators, wine flowed freely and endlessly from the Lotus' stores. The magistrate in attendance did not hesitate to immerse himself in the pleasures of Dominous' many slaves, left bare and for whatever services his most honored guest may require. Many more nobles of Capua attended as well, merely accepted by Quintus' need to compensate. Vast numbers would do this for any celebration, if any were of the mind to care. As the men indulged themselves, other guests admired the gladiators, displayed in order of rank, their freshly lacerated scars won in the arena proudly worn. Xena was the only one left unshackled. As champion she'd managed to earn a trust of Capua. They believed she fought solely for them, and thus her fame made the warrior more than a savage animal in their eyes; she was a celebrity. Mingling with the Romans came natural, and became all the more entertaining for Xena after she announced she would have the prisoners as her personal, female body-slaves. She developed a bravado walking through the crowd of fine young ladies; some would squeal at anything she said to them, others stayed their distance as they sized her up. Whatever fantasies flooded their minds were unsure, except that they surely made the dreamer become drenched at the sight of her. Xena scanned the rooms, constantly following Lucretia with her eyes. She'd been talking to guests with Dominous, as was her wifely duties. The warrior thought of how grateful she was that her beloved hadn't been touched by such a weakling of a man. But then her mind snagged on the idea: if Lucretia doesn't show soon, he'll start to question. He'll be furious. I'd have his head before he'd lay a hand on her. Letting the anger rising for Dominous flow away with a relaxing breath, Xena continues to search for Lucretia. But she isn't at her husband's side. Looking further, her strides became greater and more frantic with each passing second. Her slight panic was too hasty. Finding her beloved with Ilithia, the wife of the absent Claudius Glaber, the gladiator made her way towards them.

"Your husband begs for whatever bone the magistrate may have to throw his way."

"Quintus desperately wants his favor. The name Batiatus has always been his main concern." As Xena approaches, Ilithia's smile widens wickedly, her eyes half close.

"Though I have to praise him for his taste in gladiators." Lucretia notes her meaning, her friend continuing with whispers in her ear, "The most elegant of beasts." Xena, at the sight of her mistress' full dress, the smell of olive oil caressing her skin, the shining of jewels in her eyes, finds herself weak. It never will cease to amaze her how Lucretia renders her strength a tenth of its supposed. She bares herself submissive to Domina and her company.

"Ilithia," she takes the blonde's hand, who's is taken willingly much to the smaller woman's satisfaction, as the warrior also kisses atop it. Ilithia's body would have surely fallen into her arms if she had offed them, "Domina," bowing deeply still, the warrior prolongs a loving gaze, flowing forever deeper, as she takes a kiss of the hand she would much rather have taken from her sweet lips, "… might I have a word with you?"

"Always the dutiful champion …" Forcing the part of their hands by filling Xena's sights with her, "You would not have your Domina without protection, even if the threat were me." Ilithia discretely puts delicate hands on the gladiator's leather clad hips, rising a few inches above her own. The blonde shamelessly traces her bodice, "…pity you would have me leave," from sternum, along the curve of stitching, to where it meets Xena's bronze breast-plate, touches barely felt but all too clear in their intentions, "… I'd much rather you include the both of us." She kisses the warrior's arm where it meets her shoulder as she brushes past, into the crowd, allowing them privacy.

"That woman would have me see her dead!" Xena, who'd looked after Ilithia's departing form, turned her head back at Lucretia, a coy smile at her beloved's jealousy gracing her features.

"You have nothing to worry over, Lucretia." Upon her, she backs Domina into the corner near them, a shadow of Xena's darkness chilling over her body, "I am yours." She swore her champion meant to kiss her, and if Xena had insisted she would be of no condition to deny her, but the fact that others were present loomed over the moment. It was probably best for their health, and their very existence, that the gladiator controlled the urge for the both of them. "Gotcha," Lucretia slaps the warrior's arm playfully and laughs. "You've never been able to resist me."

"Indeed, I am weak. Your charms are too great an adversary for me, and as always, I fall at the mighty Warrior Princess' feet."

"Just as long as we understand each other." Their smiles for one another couldn't radiate with any greater an intensity. Xena takes her Domina's hand, interlacing their fingers, and brings it up to bestow a kiss to each of her beloved's members, pale in contrast to the Greek's much darker ones. Lucretia's heart soars. "I love you, Lucretia. No matter how many times I say it … I'd have to be immortal to tell you enough."

"Xena …" The warrior forgets herself for a moment and wraps her arms around her Domina's waist. Her eyes blaze a trailing path of fire over Lucretia.

"I love what you're wearing." Still holding the redhead up with one arm, Xena traces the fabric of her robes with an open palm, arising gasps caused to form and uninhibitedly escape with her mistress' heated breaths. Domina couldn't speak her worries of captured attentions, especially when stricken powerless as she gazes into the gladiator's eyes. Dilated and fused with a darkness Lucretia nearly came at seeing all at once, the warrior was no longer in control of her actions. Gabrielle had only seen this state a few times before. The Warrior Princess had gone and the Conqueror had taken her place. Usually it appeared in the heat of battle, Domina understood, as a sort of over drive. But few laid witness to such power off the battle field. Then again, most didn't have the satisfaction of being her lover. Unknown to the ex-Bard, in actuality the fact stands that none of them have been Gabrielle. The conqueror rests her hand over Lucretia's chest, "You're afraid…"

"…No…"

"She speaks…" Xena catches the eye of Ilithia, apparently disheveled at the scene they were making, though the blonde seems to be the only one affected by it, "Your little friend is watching us…and her heart's racing."

"Ilithia."

"Do you want her to join us?"

"No. I only want you." The conqueror had no time to appease the focus of her desires as a woman of blue robes and fawn-colored hair approached the gladiator with a speck of mischievous lust laden in her eyes. The warrior's face goes cold at the creature seemingly spurred on by baby bliss, leaving Lucretia to only imagine Xena's current thoughts. But as she senses, annoyance reflects from Domina's face, and as she makes sure to keep her gazes on her warrior, the apparent fan smiles her most dazzling of smiles.

"Domina, I must congratulate your lotus' production of such a fine specimen."

"A pleasure …" Xena takes the lady's willing hand, much to her Domina's displeasure, "… in finding our paths crossed again, Miss Sappho."

"I see you've been practicing your poetry."

"I cannot take credit … I acclaim it merely to the inspirational presence of the most delectable beauties of Rome … so conveniently placed within the same house."

"I've heard of your tastes for the fairer sex. All of Capua is simply buzzing with excitement of your latest conquests." The bard arose form Lucretia once again, all the more dramatic in drawing her eyes over the warrior and seemingly long-time acquaintance. Back and forth her emotions flutter, shooting cutting glances at both of them.

"Whoa, whoa … how do you two know each other?"

"Gabrielle, I'm offended that you would forget me." Both women look at her now, Lucretia with more shock than Xena's simple show of confusion. The gladiator scans the expanse of people around them and locates Quintus to see him pleasantly occupied with his own provisions of entertainment. Finding Dominous busy, she motions for her companions to follow her to a more private space. Xena pulls back the curtain to one of the tinnier seclusions: make shift rooms made for guests in the need for such secrecy. Inside they find a single palette of furs and pillows. Sappho doesn't hesitate to partake in the luxury and stretches out in attempts to make herself comfortable. Xena and Lucretia still stand, "Come now, Domina, I won't bite." Patting the spot next to her, Sappho also acquires the coaxing from Xena for Gabrielle to sit, the warrior now in the mode of business but obviously flustered from she and her Domina's unfinished business, as she then commands Lucretia to comply with a hand to the middle of her back, forceful but unintentionally overpowering for such a touch. All the while the pair make eye contact, that of the worry and reassuring nature.

"What do you know and why are you so far from Greece?"

"Last time I checked, Greece was among Rome's many provinces."

"Says the Romans."

"So tense …" the poet looks to Lucretia, "… is she always so?"

"At times …" the red-head answers honestly, then looks up to her beloved with a slight smirk on her face.

"Don't test me Bard."

"Now, Xena, play nice." The warrior gives her friend a cold stare, "Ah, there it is. The stare that sends legions to grovel at your feet … sorry Princess, but your affects have a more opposite effect on me." A frustrated sigh emerges from the gladiator as she bows her head in defeat. She hated how nonchalant the poet was with every situation. Turning her back to them, Xena is allowed no time to ponder a she feels a hand in hers. Suddenly the hand pulls the warrior down on the palette, on her back, and in-between the two proper Roman damsels. Sappho couldn't resist games of the heart, "You shouldn't be so cold to the ones that love you Xena," practically draped over the gladiator, the poet leans in to grace her with a peck on the cheek.

"Excuse me, Miss Sappho?" Looking at Lucretia, she continues to smile.

"Yes, darling?"

"Exactly how do you know Xena?"

"Oh, my dear … you retain memories of the past, but not some of the most important ones." Placing a hand on the red-head's arm, Sappho looks upon her friend with a small fraction of pity. A master of touches, the young poet trails her hand up to Domina's shoulder, stroking with her thumb in unison. Such a simple touch, but dare she admit, its affects challenge the magic of the Warrior Princess' caresses, an aphrodisiac in themselves. Both, or maybe just Lucretia, hadn't noticed they were leaning into one another, only scarcely aware of Xena's presence beneath them. "But I can tell you feel them. The past is there just beneath the surface." Gabrielle's voice now reduced to a whisper.

"I should remember you."

"Oh, yes …" Sappho looks to the warrior, her smile like that of the Cheshire cat. "If you try hard enough … you'll retrace your memories all the way back to my villa in Lesbos." Taking Lucretia's chin delicately with the tips of her fingers, the poet tilts her head across the full distance and their lips meet savoringly. As the girls part, Sappho looks upon the Bard's face expressing slight bliss by breathlessness, herself with an all-knowing smile flashing in return. Gabrielle lets her head fall lazily to the side for a glance at the on-looking and rather enthralled warrior.

"Ohhh … that Sappho." An unstoppable grin spreads over the red-head's face as does a bright flush. The poet cups one of her younger friend's cheeks.

"There's the Bard I know … already hot to the touch."

"You know … You're the only one I've let touch Gabrielle like that without taking a hand."

"I'm thankful that her highness would be so gracious to allow me such pleasure."

"Hello … sitting right here people." They all laugh together in hushed tones and snickers.


	4. Chapter 4

After their exalted spirits die down a bit, Xena asks,

"What brings you here, Sappho?"

"Why ,your Dominous' masterful display of pride and ego for all of Capua to see…and his lovely party favors."

"Do you ever stop?"

"Nay, my thirst for ladies fine and fair shall never be quenched."

"Always so theatrical…" Xena moves from her spot on the palette and positions herself behind Lucretia. Without a spoken word, the couple moves together so that the gladiator could be used as her Domina's back-rest. But of course, Xena takes advantage of the pleasure in wrapping an arm around her beloved's waist possessively.

"I love how Sappho prizes every woman that catches her eye…it's so romantic."

"I appreciate that notion, Gabrielle." Sappho once again sports a most charming smile, "I must call you by your proper name. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Sappho."

"Good…of course I still would love to use your new title…Domina of the House of Batiatus."

"Don't remind me." Gabrielle looks down in dread, but soon feels the comfort of her champion's arms holding her tighter.

"You two make the most adorable couple." Xena and Gabrielle smile at their friend, then at each other. The once conqueror of nations failed to get an answer to her question, so Gabrielle sought it again.

"Please, Sappho, why are you here?"

"I'd received wind of your fate here…by sources that shall remain anonymous..." Domina nodded her head in consent, even at the sense of Xena's subdued protest. "You and Xena must leave this place. If you stay, you will surely be stripped away from each other again."

"Nothing will keep us apart…I will never leave Gabrielle's side again."

"But in these unstable conditions, you may have no control over your fate, Xena." The warrior's silence spoke of how well the poet had gotten her attention. "I've made way for the both of you to stay at my villa in Lesbos. But the task will be leaving this house without losing your lives." Gabrielle looked frightened. She knew she laid closest to the very threat they spoke of. Quintus would never allow her to leave, would kill her now if he knew the truth about their lack of child or her secret affair with the champion of Capua.

"I've thought of this already. But there are guards at every turn, and the only way out seems to be over a cliff." Xena looks off to contemplate, as Gabrielle chimes in.

"You could fight in the arena…buy your freedom."

"Your fair Batiatus would have her head first. Xena is too valuable to him as his champion." The three friends sat upon the furs concocting plans for escape. "Ilithia…" Xena and her look-alike stare at the poet curiously. "She's the friend of your Domina, daughter of a rich Senator, and wife of Claudius Glaber."

"By the gods, that's perfect." Gabrielle wasn't sure she liked her dark companion's intrigue concerning the flirtatious blonde.

"What about her?" Xena could hear the disdain in her love's voice. For reassurance, and undeniably her own pleasure, she reaches around and tilts Gabrielle's head back with the tips of her fingers.

"Oh, my love…" whispering heatedly to her, "What did I tell you, hmm?" She can feel her Domina shivering in her arms as she brings her lips closer with words, "Only you." Kissing her slowly and deeply, even the gladiator feels the goose bumps going over her skin in waves, and an electric shock going through her body to her core. As they part, Gabrielle falls deeper into Xena's arms and sighs contently.

"What I wouldn't give to be assured by your warrior, Gabrielle."

"Get your own…this one's mine."

"But as Sappho was suggesting…" Xena brings their attention back to the problem at hand, "Ilithia could be really helpful."

"We can't trust her…she'd rat us out just to have the gratification of seeing Batiatus' wife crucified."

"No, my love, I wouldn't let that happen."

"Regardless of your opinion of her, Gabrielle, she still can supply you with the gate to freedom, without ever realizing it." The red-head looked confused. "Invite yourself to her villa, with the Champion of Capua as your accompaniment."

"Ilithia wouldn't be able to resist her."

"Exactly…you may even suggest a favor or two to ensure her consent. Once the notion becomes ritual, take the chance when Glaber is away."

"A general would have many opportunities to be away at war, if for nothing but political reasons."

"I…I don't know. I'm not comfortable sharing Xena with anyone, let alone Ilithia."

"I wouldn't be out of your sight. Nor for a moment would I enjoy any pleasures but the ones you offer, my Amazon Queen." Domina perks up at this comment.

"Well…if it remains as our only means of escape…a life with you is worth it." Gratitude flows through the warrior, if not for Gabrielle's consent, then for her yearning for an eternity together. She takes a motion in an attempt to kneel before her love, while taking a hand in her own.

"I promise you, Gabrielle, it will be worth it." Kissing the top of her hand, Xena completely forgets about the poet's presence as she continued her gentle, adoring kisses ever so slowly up her Domina's arm. Grinning at the intrigued and silenced poet, Gabrielle speaks for her gladiator.

"Sappho…could you give us a moment?" Laying witness to a seemingly pure carnal desire, Sappho can't bare to move as she watches Xena pull the red head to her, effortlessly supporting her body weight with one arm, and indulge in the soft, sweet scented skin of Gabrielle's neck. The sounds the once Bard makes affirm the touches; how glorious they must feel…

"Sappho…leave…NOW." The Darkness emanating from Xena sobers the poet instantly, and without word or comment, she easily finds her strength and flees.

"Xena…you didn't have to scare her off like that." The warrior's eyes met hers: intense, swirling, a deep sapphire, and pupils dilated. Mere inches apart, their heated breaths are felt with a need inescapable and urgent, partially for fear of losing each other again, "I want you all to myself…each time in-between being this close to you feels like an eternity." If the warrior beheld a tendency for tears, Gabrielle would surely see them falling down her beloved's bronze-tinted cheek.

"I know, but its ok now…I have my champion."

"I'm so sorry I ever left you…"

"Shhhh…"

"I swear to you…I will make sure that never happens again. We will be together, in this life or the next."

"I prefer this one." They laugh together and the tension ebbs somewhat.

"Then you shall have it…anything you desire."

"Could you guess what I desire now?" For fear of getting it wrong, the warrior stayed silent. She craved Gabrielle, that she was sure of. But then Domina brings her champion's ear to her lips and whispers "…you…"

Xena had to say goodbye to Gabrielle once again to return to reality. Then she remembered that she had three amazons waiting for her in her cell. Ephiny had stopped pacing, her and her sisters exhausted, hungry, and somewhat crazed.

"When is Xena going to be here?"

"I don't know, Solari," the amazon raised her head of curls from staring a hole into the floor.

"Well, she needs to get here soon...before these guards start to think about stealing Xena's idea."

"She did that to get us to a safe place. She saved our lives."

"Yeah? Where is she now, then?"

"Someone call for me?" They turn to the voice as if there freedom were to be announced. Ephonin grinned and rose to take Xena's arm in friendship.

"It's good to see you…Warrior Princess."

"You as well…" the warrior looked at the women, their shaved heads ironically also physically representative of their desperation. "Gabrielle and I have made passage to a possible escape."

"Gabrielle?" Solari looked at the gladiator as if she'd gone mad, "Impossible."

"I know how outlandish it sounds…"

"It's insulting!" Ephiny holds eyes with Xena, "We've just sent our Queen's soul to Artemis not but three moons ago…and you would stand here, in your delusions, to speak of her name like the breath never left her body."

"I deny not that the life left our Gabrielle…but she yet lives." Solari and Ephonin spectate, expecting a glimpse of proof, or fist throwing one, "You will be reunited with your Queen soon enough, but for now you'll just have to trust in me." Ephiny looked as if she were about to protest, but the weapons master put herself between them, stopping the beginnings of a further extended rant in order to hear what the gladiator had to say. Unspoken words between the two women allowed Xena to go on. "There is a Roman noble woman befriended to my Domina…"

"Hmph, what do we want with that bitch?!" Xena raised back her hand as if to knock the light from Ephiny's eyes. But she stops as she remembers that she knows what they do not: that the woman who's name the amazon defaces is also her beloved. Lowering her hand slowly, Xena sees the fright in the amazon's eyes just before closing her own and taking in a deep, cleansing breath.

"Before I tell you more…" she looks at them, storms raging furiously still, in her eyes, "I think it would be best to sooth your worries and doubts…follow me."

"Domina…" the red-head continues to stare off into space, "Domina?" The hand maid worries she's fallen ill under her watch. As she places a hand on Lucretia's shoulder, her Domina jumps, scarring Navia as well. She'd been pray to fright, her skin as pale as if she'd seen a ghost…her own ghost. "All the furs are clean, Domina."

"…"

"Domina?" The furs and her robes had been stained with blood. Luckily Quintus was away on business once more with concerns of how their new champion may further inflate their purse. Noticing that Navia was watching her, waiting for an answer, she speaks.

"G…good…thank you." She walks to the balcony to get fresh air. But soon she sees Xena with the three little Roman boys from the arena. "Leave me, Navia. I will call on you as needed."

"Yes, Domina." She bows as she takes her leave. Looking down to her champion, Gabrielle can't help but smile. Xena smiles back at her when Gabrielle catches her eye. The warrior quickly does what comes natural to her, especially now that she's scaled the walls up to her beloved several nights before. Step per step, a smooth chain of indents brings Xena's body to her Domina once again. The amazons could do nothing but look on in awe at how quick the warrior was, then motion to take their turn at climbing. Meanwhile, Xena takes the advantage of being alone with Gabrielle. She wraps her up in her arms snugly and kisses her deeply, hungrily. In order to allow her beloved air, the warrior moved her affections to the nape of her Domina's neck. Taking the time to appreciate Gabrielle's strangely new, but all the while familiar scent, the warrior merely breathes, relief evident in her long exhales. But of course the breath, warm on Domina's neck, drives the red head crazy as much as it comforts, leaving her to fall more into the gladiator's arms. Eyes closed, the Lucretia misses the sight of three amazons climbing over the balcony's ledge. Solari takes the view of Xena holding another so soon after losing their Queen, whom the warrior had claimed to love deeper than the seas, as the greatest offense. The amazon charges in a blind fury, while shouting out thoughtlessly. Xena feels the shock run through her beloved's body before she could react fully, then turns at the last second to push on the amazon warrior's chest, sending her back with equal force of the charge, for an abrupt stop. Having placed the other hand on her shoulder simultaneously, Xena twists Solari around and to the ground with her arm held behind her back.

"Be calm, Solari."

"You whore!" Solari's struggling to break free tightens Xena's grip to the point of breakage. Both kneeling, the gladiator whispers to the amazon.

"She is your Queen…" The two other amazons look on at what Solari cannot, seeing as how she was forced to face the opposite direction. Xena notices Solari's muscles relax and try to turn her body in order to witness what has placed a look of astonishment upon her sisters' faces. Ephiny approaches the red head. This woman looked exactly like Xena, though she would admit more regal for dress.

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes, Ephiny…I know it's hard to believe, but it is me."

"This woman is a joke. She could be your sister for all we…"

"Enough, Solari!" Ephiny didn't even give the young amazon a second glance. She looked deeper into the stranger's eyes. She saw pain, but a kindness, a purity despite what these eyes have witnessed, "It is you…" Ephiny could do nothing but embrace Gabrielle tightly in a sense of overwhelming joy. Ephonin, herself a warrior as stoic and as strong willed as Xena, stood a loyal amazon presenting herself to her Queen as the biggest smile she'd ever given spread across her face. Tilting her torso down slightly in a bow, the amazon warrior then took Gabrielle's hand and gave a kind of gentlemanly greeting with as she placed a kiss upon her hand.

"Its good to have you back, my Queen."

"Alright, watch yourself Amazon." Having allowed Solari to stand, the dark warrior goes toward the weapons master with a warning, burning through her, by the fire now evident in the warrior princess' eyes.

"No worries, Xena. Our Queen will always see to it that her heart forever belongs to her champion." At this statement, and with a wink, Ephonin makes the star crossed lovers blush in unison. The group remains silent for only-the-gods-know-how long as Xena and Gabrielle let there friends take in such an overwhelming fact. Finally, the trio's leader spoke.

"So...what do we do now?"

"Well, Gabrielle and I have...gotten ourselves in a pretty tough situation...ya' see...we don't have any real way of escaping the lotus."

"Great, just great..." Solari threw her arms up to the ceiling, "we get out of those cells and scale a building to find out that our "Great Leaders" have no idea how to get out of this place? Fantastic, just perfect."

"Solari, calm down." Solari did all she could at Ephiny's stern order: folded her arms and did all but hold her breath to keep from exploding. "Please, Xena, you must have some kind of plan?"

"Gabrielle is known by a different name here: Lucretia, Domina of the House of Batiatus, and wife of Quintus. He also believes she's pregnant with their son."

"You aren't pregnant?!" Ephiny hesitantly put her hand on Gabrielle's flat stomach to receive a violent retaliation. Slapping the hand away, Gabrielle gives a how-dare-you glare to her regent.

"By the Gods, no!" Xena resumed their tale.

"I've been fighting in the arena, and have become Champion of Capua. Where once I didn't want my freedom, I now have a purpose since I've found Gabrielle." The couple smiled at each other, and the Amazons let them have a short moment, Solari not looking on as warmly as her sisters whom she saw as too easily persuaded. "And now I have no way of purchasing it since Quintus would see me dead before loosing his most profitable investment. Our only lead is to try and get invitations to Ilithia's villa. If we can distract her long enough to sneak you all out, ourselves as well, we may have a good days ride on the romans and have plenty of time to make it back to Greece."

"Wait, who is this Ilithia woman? And why is she so important?"

"Lets just say Ilithia's free time is spent indulging herself to excess and we plan to make Capua's champion her new favorite past time." The Warrior Princess' beloved didn't take kindly to the way Xena had put their plan, but she had to get over her feelings about Ilithia so that the plan could go smoothly. However, knowing that snake, the blond would probably revel in the fact that she caused Lucretia to burn in hatred towards her as she took part in the intimacies of her lover, those that Domina worked so hard to keep to herself.

"So how in Tartarus do we get in?" The youngest amazon had a good point.


End file.
